Brooms sometimes are classified as either “push” brooms or “upright” brooms. Upright brooms are often wide and generally have relatively long bristles, typically extending from a shroud or broom head. An elongated handle having a central longitudinal axis aligned with the bristles may facilitate side-to-side sweeping of the upright broom. An end of the handle may be permanently secured within an opening in the broom head.
Push brooms generally have relatively short bristles, which may be set in a wide block, or broom head. The broom head may have a generally rectangular shape. An elongated handle may extend upwardly from the broom head and be set at an angle to facilitate pushing the broom, with a long side of the broom head facing in the direction of sweeping. Push brooms often have detachable handles. A detachable handle, among other benefits, facilitates shipping of the brooms. Additionally, depending on the configuration of the broom head, a detachable handle can permit the handle to be mounted on the broom head in the opposite direction, and thus allow sweeping in reverse direction to prolong the life of the bristles.
Conventionally, detachable handles are connected to broom heads by screwing a threaded end of the handle into a threaded aperture in the broom head. For some time, it has been known that, with such brooms, the handle has a tendency to rotate and loosen during use. Various efforts have been made to avoid this and other problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,259 discloses an industrial push broom that includes an attachment means for connecting the handle to the back of the push broom. A first flange of the attachment means is fastened to the top face of the broom, and a second flange is fastened to the rear edge of the broom. The handle extends from the intersection of the rear edge and the top face. The positioning of the attachment means is fixed with respect to the back of the broom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,564 discloses a brush block assembly with latching means for maintaining the handle in an interlocked position. One end of the handle extends into a hole in the broom block. The positioning of the brush block assembly is fixed with respect to the broom block.
There remains a need for improved features for a bracket assembly for a push broom to facilitate removal of the handle from the broom head when desired but otherwise maintain the handle securely connected to the broom head.